The invention relates to drug cabinets in general, and in particular to a drug cabinet provided with a combination lock.
An object of the invention is to provide a safety drug cabinet which will keep dangerous drugs out of the reach of curious youngsters.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a cabinet having a combination lock, requiring no use of keys.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a cabinet which can be attached to a medicine cabinet without the use of tools.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a cabinet which is simple in construction and operaton and reasonable in cost. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in connection with the appended drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention. It is to be understood, however, that these are given by way of illustration and not of limitation and that changes may be made in the detail construction, form and size of the parts, without affecting the scope of the invention sought to be protected .